1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor integration circuit technology, and more particularly, to a stack type memory device having a three dimensional stack cell.
2. Related Art
With development in a mobile and digital information communication industry and an appliance industry, existing electron charge control-based devices are reaching their physical limits. Thus, new functional memory devices of a new configuration have developed. In particular, the development of next-generation memory devices with large capacity, ultra high-speed, and ultra lower-power consumption may include the features for large capacity of a memory in main information appliances.
Currently, resistive memory devices, which use a resistive device as a memory medium, have been suggested as the next-generation memory devices. These next-generation memory devices may include phase-change memory devices, resistive memory devices, and magnetoresistive memory devices.
The resistive memory device may include a switching device and a resistive device, and the resistive memory device stores data “0” or “1” according to a state of the resistive device.
In addition, the resistive memory devices may improve an integration density and increasing the capacity in a limited area is important.
In addition the phase-change memory device uses a diode coupled to a word line as a switching device and forms a word line to have a linewidth as narrow as possible to reduce an integration density. Thus, a resistance of the word line is increased to cause word line bouncing, and a word line voltage may be unstable.